Fotografias
by Bab's90
Summary: Lembranças que merecem ser guardadas. [shortfic] [DG]


**N/A: **Fanfiction revisada. (:

* * *

**Fotografias.**

Momentos parados com um click, parando uma risada, um sorriso, um olhar, até uma lágrima seja ela de alegria ou de tristeza. Momentos que guardamos em nossas memórias, mas não podemos tocá-los, não podemos vê-los, apenas quando tocamos nossa mente com o mais profundo pensamento, com a mais profunda saudade, para relembrar aquele instante, muito pequeno, mas que ficou guardado em nós de tão importante.

Ele observou novamente a foto recém pronta, mas que estava guardada a tempos em seus rolos de filmes. O quarto escuro com apenas aquela pequena luz vermelha, horrível para ele, mas importante para as fotos. Sorriu de lado pendurando a foto no varal a prendendo com cuidado com um grampo.

Meneou a cabeça observando as duas pessoas da foto, mesmo sem querer os dois eram tão contrastantes. Ele sempre com sua postura imponente, olhar sério e gélido. Cabelos platinados que reluzia ao mais fraco sol, expressão de indiferença, tudo representava o mais frio inverno, o mais arrepiante gelo. Já ela era bem representada pelos cabelos vermelhos que escorriam pelas costas, o olhar duro para ele, mas macio e meigo para os amigos, o sorriso doce que sempre carregava nos lábios, tudo nela chegava ao aconchego, ao bem estar, ao calor de uma lareira no inverno.

_"—Não enche. –ela falou entre os dentes o encarando._

_- Olha como fala pirralha, cabeça de fósforo! –ele retrucou maldoso. _

_- Filhinho-de-papai. –ela resmungou lhe dando as costas. _

_- Traidora de sangue. –ele falou fazendo o mesmo para o sentido contrário."_

Será que era por isso que se completavam tão bem?

Balançou a cabeça olhando para outra foto mergulhada no líquido específico, deixou uma risada escapar pelo nariz. Ela estava olhando com raiva para ele como sempre, ele carregava um sorriso de escárnio com um olhar de profunda frieza. Sempre era uma boa hora os dois brigarem pelos corredores, gritando aos quatros cantos do majestoso castelo o quanto se odiavam profundamente, muito ódio para jovens com apenas 11 e 12 anos.

_"—Ar puro infectado por vestes de segunda mão e traidora de sangue. –ele falou seco._

_- Comensal mirim. –ela murmurou o encarando. _

_- Olha como fala Weasel. –ele falou perigosamente."_

Pendurou a foto ao lado da primeira e mergulhou outro papel no líquido esperando aparecer a imagem, para variar mais uma briga, olhares raivosos, bocas paradas, mas eles sabia que tinham saído as ofensas que lhes renderam boas detenções, juntos é claro.

_"—Eu te odeio! –ela gritou. _

_- Ahá! Pelo jeito não somos tão diferentes. –ele falou irônico. –Também te odeio."_

Não sabia bem porque sempre os fotografava, talvez falta do que fazer, ou já que Harry sempre fugia de suas lentes ele tinha que tirar foto de outra coisa. Mas não, não precisava se enganar, aquele casal, muito peculiar lhe chamava a atenção como nenhum outro chamou. Ele não entendia bem o porque, mas depois de um tempo entendeu. Os dois juntos transmitiam mais sentimentos ocultos do que os outros e só pelas fotos conseguia vê-los.

Observou a imagem se formando aos poucos, sorriu se lembrando daquele dia. Estava no segundo ano, ele no terceiro. Ela olhava com zelo para Harry que conversava com Rony e Hermione, ela o observava de longe. Mas logo atrás quase não aparecendo estava ele, com sua postura imponente de sempre. A olhava com o nariz franzido numa meia careta, mas no seu olhar havia algo que ele nunca pensou encontrar nos olhos acinzentados do loiro. Ciúme.

_"A ruiva mirava o moreno um pouco distante de si, seu rosto corava diante a figura dele. Como evitar? Gostava dele, demais. _

_O loiro sentia um formigamento na barriga, deveria ser fome, não tinha tomado o café ainda, acordara tarde. Observava ao longe a caçula da família, fez uma careta vendo que ela babava pelo testa-rachada. Como sempre. "_

Olhou a foto mais de perto não ligando para o líquido que escorria vagarosamente por sua mão. Ficou estupefato ao concordar com o que tinha visto. Realmente ciúmes. Balançou a cabeça pendurando a foto, realmente ele tinha fotografado aquilo?

Pegou o outro papel o mergulhando, em segundos apareceu outra imagem, era do mesmo ano. Seus lábios se curvaram num pequeno sorriso. Foi quando tiveram que dormir no salão principal, todos estavam pegando seus colchonetes, a ruiva pegava o seu silenciosamente, mas ele, o loiro, do outro lado pegava o mesmo. Ambos de cabeça abaixada nem se dando conta do ocorrido.

Pegou a outra foto colocando o cabelo castanho claro atrás da orelha, sorriu vendo que naquela os dois estavam segurando o colchonete com força se olhando com raiva. Os lábios dela formavam o sobrenome dele, ele trincava os dentes preparando uma ofensa. Podiam mesmo serem um perfeito para o outro?

_"Puxou o colchonete azul com força, mas sentiu-se puxada para o lado oposto. Franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para frente. Trincou os dentes com força. _

_- Solta. – murmurou ameaçadoramente. _

_- Solte você. – ele devolveu puxando o colchonete, ela puxou com mais força. Os dois faziam um cabo de guerra no meio do salão."_

Já era a sexta foto, realmente aqueles dois o impressionava cada vez mais. Agora o ser imponente estava usando os trajes de gala para o Baile de Inverno, ele olhava para um casal que dançava desengonçado no meio da pista, ela usava um vestido simples, de segunda mão, mas a beleza dela era diferente, nada de exuberante, era apenas ela. Pele alva com algumas sardas, lábios finos e rubros, olhos achocolatados mais expressivos que tudo e o cabelo ruivo que lhe identificava à distância.

_"—Ouch! –ela fez pela enésima vez. _

_- Desculpa. –o companhante pediu envergonhado, ela revirou os olhos e fechou a boca sentindo mais uma pisada. _

_Ele riu baixinho balançando a cabeça observando a ruiva tendo o pé massacrado de maneira dolorosa pelo garoto desastrado. Deveria polpa-la daquele sofrimento, mas estava tão divertido, observar cada careta que a face alva conseguia fazer."_

Ela tinha uma careta de dor ao ser pisada novamente no pé pelo acompanhante. Ele encostado no pilar, com as mãos no bolso, de forma displicente a observava, nos seus olhos havia um brilho diferente, que era confirmado pela curva, uma pequena curva nos lábios, ele estava se divertindo vendo as caras e bocas dela.

Balançou a cabeça revirando os olhos, aqueles olhares com algum significado estavam ficando mais presentes nos olhos do loiro, mas e os dela? Pensou pegando a foto seguinte, ainda era do quarto ano. Estavam todos no salão principal, com as taças erguidas em homenagem a Cedric, ela estava séria olhando para a mesa vizinha, sua sobrancelha direita estava erguida num questionamento interno, o que ela olhava? Ah sim, ele. Estava sentado ignorando a homenagem, a encarava com a mesma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Na próxima foto ela o fuzilava com o olhar ainda segurando a taça, ele sorriu mais abertamente vendo que conseguira enfurecer a ruiva. Riu diante a foto, o que eles faziam? Brigavam feito gato e rato?

Arregalou os olhos vendo os olhos da ruiva na outra foto, hã? Como? Revelou certo a foto? Aquele olhar, não, não podia ser... Surpresa? Ela estava mesmo surpresa e ainda olhava para o loiro da mesa vizinha. Ele tinha erguido a taça. Sim estava explicado, qualquer um ficaria surpreso.

"- Não pode ser... - _ela pensava impressionada, mas não queria demonstrar. O olhou de soslaio. __– Realmente, o mundo está perdido. –__ desviou o olhar com um mínimo sorriso. ___

_- Sim ruiva, nem tudo é como parece. – __ele pensou abaixando o olhar para a mesa enquanto segurava a taça para cima." _

Suspirou mais aliviado, mas então a próxima foto lhe pegou de surpresa. Riu. Ela tinha um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios rubros e olhava para ele de soslaio. Um olhar admirado. Ele não a olhava, ao contrário evitava o olhar observando a mesa. Mas tinha um mínimo sorriso de satisfação.

Saiu do quarto escuro largando um pouco as fotos, não podia guardá-las apenas para ele. Não. Enquanto estava na cozinha observou a manchete do jornal da semana passada, sorriu tendo uma idéia. Voltou para o quartinho segurando uma xícara de chá, tomou um gole sentindo a bebida esquentar sua garganta.

Mergulhou mais três fotos cada uma em um pote, teria que terminar rápido. Olhou para a primeira pronta. Sorriu, seu coração já não ficava mais tão surpreso.

Lá estava o loiro montado em sua vassoura, Nimbus 2001. Trajando as vestes verdes da casa das cobras, Sonserina. Tinha a mão esticada na direção do pomo de ouro, um sorriso de zombaria na face e um olhar divertido. Ela estava do lado oposto com o cabelo vermelho preso numa fita igualmente vermelha, usava os trajes de quadribol da Grifinória, ela mordia o lábio inferior fazendo força para esticar o braço na direção da bolinha dourada.

_"— Eu vou pega-la. – sussurrou para si mesma, era seu primeiro jogo, não iria decepcionar sua casa._

_- Você que vai pensando. – o loiro resmungou indo na direção da bolinha. Os dois se encararam mirando-se pela bolinha. Quem pegaria primeiro?"_

Foi na seguinte foto. Ela estava em meio aos colegas de casa sorrindo de orelha a orelha segurando o pomo de ouro em suas mãos. Havia ganho a partida. Ao longe estava ele a observando de maneira ressentida, mas não estava triste, pelo contrário, parecia até feliz com a vitória da ruiva. Tinha a cabeça inclinada para o lado direto, um sorriso de escárnio, que ela sabia que era verdadeiro, e um olhar brilhante.

_"— Ganhamos! – gritavam em seu ouvido, mas sorriu feliz sentindo a bolinha dourada se debater entre seus dedos. Olhou por cima do ombro do colega de casa e viu o loiro a observando. Mexeu a cabeça na direção dele com um sorriso divertido. Ele respondeu fazendo o mesmo gesto, com um sorriso. Verdadeiro."_

Na outra foto ficou um pouco espantado. Os dois segurando suas varinhas, uma apontada para o outro. Mas respirou aliviado, podia ver o divertido nos olhos de ambos. Mais uma briga, comum, para despistar qualquer boato. Do relacionamento deles.

_"— Se eu fosse você abaixava a varinha e ia embora. – ele avisou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. _

_- Que tragédia seria se você fosse um Weasley, pois bem, coitados de nós, não é? – ela retrucou mantendo a varinha erguida. _

_- Língua afiada cabeça de fósforo. – falou sorrindo de lado."  
_

Ué, ele sabia. Sabia de tudo, a ruiva confiava nele o bastante para contar isso. Seu maior segredo. Começara a namorar com aquele mimadinho, filhinho-de-papai, a cobra criada, que ela tanto criticava, mas agora, estava amando.

Sorriu malicioso, aquela era uma foto do encontro secreto deles. Aqueles dois quase foram descobertos, mas ele teve a leve impressão de que não se importariam, estava muito ocupados se beijando naquela sala suja e escura do lado leste.

Riu abertamente vendo a outra foto, estavam na mesma sala, mas agora ela estava preparando uma poção e fazia uma tremenda careta jogando um pedaço da lagartixa no caldeirão, o loiro rolava os olhos para a ruiva.

_"—Argh! Argh! – ela resmungava segurando na pontinha do rabo da lagartixa. _

_- Vamos, é só jogar. –ele falou suspirando enquanto revirava os olhos. _

_- É nojento. –ela reclamou com a mão trêmula. _

_- Você não vai tomar a poção. –ele falou sorrindo divertindo diante dela. _

_- Graças a Merlin. –falou finalmente jogando o bicho que fez um barulho ao cair no caldeirão. –Uh! –falou com uma careta, o fazendo rolar os olhos."_

Sorriu feliz vendo a outra foto, talvez tenha sido um dos momentos mais românticos dos dois, eles em meio a uma multidão de alunos em Hogsmead, mas não ligavam para quem olhava. Ela tinha a cabeça de lado e apontava para a bochecha sorrindo simplesmente. Ele estava inclinado na direção dela e beijava o lugar indicado com carinho.

Depois de um tempo observou as outras fotos penduradas, todas mostravam o afeto que havia entre eles. Quem diria, era o gelo se derretendo diante ao fogo. Metáfora fora de moda, mas quem ligava? Era exatamente isso, ele sempre frio e gélido, com afeições carinhosas e apaixonadas diante dela. Já a ruiva que sempre fora explosiva, estava calma, como o fogo controlado diante aos olhos acinzentados que faziam ela perder a noção ao seu redor.

Sorriu satisfeito e cansado. Estava quase acabando. Pegou a penúltima foto, sorriu. Os dois aconchegados um no braço do outro, ele sorria olhando para a caixinha de veludo aberta, ela sorria encantada com os olhos lacrimejando, e um anel brilhava refletido na luz daquela tarde.

A seguinte era a mais esperada, os dois, no dia de seu casamento. Ele a segurando pelas duas mãos a olhando com carinho, zelo, paixão, amor. Ela retribuía a esse olhar sorrindo levemente para o loiro.

_"- Te amo. –ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. _

_- Ahá. Temos algo em comum. –ela gracejou baixinho, só para ele. –Também te amo."_

Mas tem que dizer, para eles chegarem até ali foi uma briga feia. A prova disso é a foto que ele tem do loiro na ala hospitalar, totalmente desacordado com hematomas, e a ruiva brigando com o irmão na porta da enfermaria.

_"—Viu o que você fez Ron! –ela falou apontando para o namorado desacordado. _

_- Espero que ele nunca acorde. –o ruivo falou furioso. _

_- Ron! –a garota falou fechando as mãos. _

_- Qual é! –ele falou revirando os olhos. _

_- Ele é meu namorado e você terá que aceitar isso. –ela falou entre os dentes. _

_- Você enlouqueceu? Já sei ele te lançou um feitiço. –ele falou fazendo a garota revirar os olhos. _

_- Não Ron. É simples, eu o amo. –ela falou empinando o nariz. _

_- Ama? Ta bom. –ele falou incrédulo. _

_- Sim, amo. É aquele mesmo sentimento que você te pela Hermione. –ela falou sorrindo maliciosa, vendo o irmão corar e querer pular em seu pescoço. Já que tanto Harry quanto Hermione estavam ali e escutaram tudo. _

_- Não Ron! –Harry gritou segurando o amigo que tentava estrangular a irmã, a ruiva ria gostosamente mostrando a língua pra ele, Hermione estava em choque observando a cena."_

Saiu do quarto com uma boa quantidade de fotos. Sorriu pegando um envelope, tomara que sua querida amiga goste, ele pensou.

**Para: **_Sr. E Sra. Malfoy. (Draco e Gina)_**  
De: **_Colin Creevey. _

Sorriu e enviou a coruja pela janela, a observando partir rapidamente.

-#-

Gina lia calmamente quando ouve bicadas na janela, olha para o local vendo uma coruja parda, se levanta e abre a janela. Pega o envelope lacrado e sorri vendo de quem é. Abre o envelope e seus olhos se arregalam em espanto e felicidades. Várias fotos, dela e Draco. Sorri emocionada e sobre correndo até o quarto onde o marido descansa.

- Draco veja o que Colin nos mandou. – a ruiva falou afoita jogando-se na cama acordando o loiro com um susto.

- Ginevra, me acordou por causa de fotos? – o loiro resmungou.

- Não é qualquer foto. São fotos nossas. Veja, desde o primeiro ano. –ela falou mostrando ao sonserino que olhou de lado, mas ao ir vendo acabou se interessando. – Não ficaram lindas?

- É ficaram boas. –Draco falou dando com os ombros.

- Draco! –ela o repreendeu o batendo com uma almofada.

- Gina! –ele falou segurando uma risada. –Sabe que adoro quando fica vermelha. –ele falou a abraçando pela cintura. E beijando os lábios rubros que estavam num bico irritado.

- Sei, você adora me irritar.

- Por que fica linda. –ele falou a beijando mais. Ela sorriu rendendo-se aos beijos que tanto lhe deixavam sem razão alguma, só sabia que aquilo era o certo. –Te amo ruiva estressada.

- Também te amo loiro oxigenado. –ela murmurou o abraçando com carinho se aninhando contra o peito dele segurando a foto de seu casamento. Draco observava as outras fotos.

- Fez um bom trabalho Creevey. – Draco pensou satisfeito vendo uma foto dele e Gina em Hogsmead, a primeira aparição, juntos, em público. Aninhou mais a ruiva contra seu peito enrolando os brancos em volta do pequeno corpo. – Realmente te amo muito pequena.

- Também te amo muito querido. - ela pensou como se ouvisse a mente do esposo. E sorriu levemente fechando os olhos.

Colin observava o céu límpido que ganhava um alaranjado do sol se pondo. Suspirou apoiando o queixo na mão.

- Acho que estou perdendo boas fotos. –falou meneando a cabeça, mas com um sorriso.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Essa é apenas outra fanfiction revisada. Bom, não apenas outra, **Fotografias **é meu xodó. Foi uma idéia que surgiu ao ver várias fanarts de Draco & Ginny. Só achei que esses desenhos incriveis mereciam uma boa fanfiction, e usei Colin pelo fato dele ter ficado meio sumido nos livros e nos filmes, mas foi um personagem que eu gostei muito, principalmente pelo fato que eu amo tirar fotos e adoraria que minhas fotos se movessem iguais às fotos bruxas. :/

Espero que gostem da fanfic e deixem reviews, mas sem pressão. :b

Beijos, Bab's**  
**__


End file.
